Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and the Giant Squid
by ILoveTomFeltonSoMuch
Summary: "I might get stuck as a ferret forever!" He yelled and I accidentally shoved his apple pie into the lake… We both froze as a huge, dark wall of water came shoving into our faces. The last things I saw were dozens of tentacles. Read n have a good laugh!
1. Chapter 1

**Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and the Giant Squid**

**A/N: Hey there fellow Dramione-lovers :D Here's a little something that I wrote, hoping to brighten up your day! Don't worry, readers! It's not going to be anything cliché coz I know you guys want fresh, crisp ideas and storylines! Well, here it is! Enjoy! :P**

**Oh, I almost forgot… Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the Harry Potter series, and Starkid owns A Very Potter Musical, and Disney owns all of his characters, so sadly I own nothing but this story's plot :(**

**Background... let's make it quick: 7****th**** year / Hermione's Head Girl while Draco did NOT become Head Boy (See? I told you it's NOT going to be cliché!) / Oh, and Fred's STILL ALIVE :D**

**CHAPTER 1 _Aquaferreto!_**

**H/POV**

"Ten points to Gryffindor! Well done, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall nodded at my correct answer and generously rewarded my house.

I grinned, and twisted my neck around to see the angry face of Draco Malfoy.

"You won't be so lucky next time, Granger." He hissed.

"Look who's talking," I retorted. "Let's see... Granger: eighty points. Malfoy: Fifty-five."

"I'm _so_ gonna catch up with you…" He gave me his famous deadly glare.

"Don't think so… Transfiguration ends in five…" I snickered.

"Oh just wait and see!" He snapped.

"Yeah, right, can't wait… Oh, professor, the answer is 'ferrets'. "

"Oh, you made me miss the question!" Malfoy banged his head on his table.

"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor! Ferrets are the only kind of animal that can breathe in water under this spell…" Professor McGonagall said and, to Malfoy's greatest horror, pulled out a real-life ferret from a cage which originally had been concealed under red velvet cloth.

Whoever that had studied at Hogwarts a few years ago would immediately be reminded of a certain piece of memory.

Everyone roared in laughter at the sight of the ferret. Malfoy looked like he wanted to die.

Professor McGonagall and Draco Malfoy, apparently, were the only ones who failed to find the scene amusing, while the former frowned and the latter simply buried his head into his face in embarrassment.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Now watch. _Aquaferreto!_" She pointed her wand to the white ferret. Blue light shot out from the tip of her wand. The ferret did not have any observable changes, though, much to the disappointment of the excited students.

"And now, I put the animal into this tank of water here." Professor McGonagall carefully scooped the ferret up and placed it into the water.

The whole class held their breath as they watched the ferret twitched uncomfortably for a few seconds, and suddenly blew out enormous bubbles out from its mouth cavity – it was breathing underwater.

The students broke into applause and the bell rang.

"Homework assignment will be an essay over the process and theory of the transfiguration spell of the crossing of characteristics over ferrets and fish. Now off you go!" Professor McGonagall announced.

I felt my heart doing a happy dance – I have already finished writing an essay on the _Aquaferreto_ spell! Yay, no homework tonight!

"Guess what, Granger? That assignment-" Draco tapped on my shoulder.

"Chill out, man. I've already finished it."

"_What? _Me, too!" He said unbelievably. "I was just going to gloat at your face-"

"Well, no can do now, can you, Malfoy?" I interrupted him. "Lunch and best buddies await! Bye, water-ferret!" I hopped gleefully towards Harry and Ron, who were waiting for me at the door. And Malfoy just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Yeah. Things have been different since the war.<p>

I could still remember the first day we came back for seventh year, when we first met after the war…

Nope, just kidding, not gonna spend time having lengthy and detailed flashbacks at the moment! Coz I told ya - I was starving. Seriously, no time for chit-chat…  
><strong>(AN: My dear readers, relax, coz I ain't gonna torture you by writing any back-to-school-oh-he's-so-hot-scenes!)**

BUT, I had to admit that he was pretty fine. (Who? Oh come on... _him!)_

Okay, I'd grant you that he's… decent.

_Very_ handsome then, at most.

OH ALRIGHT, YOU HAD ME! WHO AM I KIDDING?

HE'S MORE LIKE SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT. END OF STORY. **(A/N: Noooo the show must go on!)**

Oh well, fine. He really was attractive. But not that I was attracted by his amazing grayish-blue eyes. I wouldn't be attracted to him, not even when we were the last two people on earth and he was wearing a very neat tux so when he looked at me I had these butterflies in my stomach... NOT EVEN THEN.

We're on good terms now, anyway. Instead of hexing against each other, we now scrambled for the top seat in every class, espcially Transfig, since it was the subject that the both of us did best in...

Harry's voice pulled me back to reality.

"… so the time is set. Tonight, seven at the pitch, okay?" Harry said to Ron.

So these were my very best friends – all they could talk about was quidditch. _Boys._

Well, but _he_ didn't. _He_ knew I have never had any interest in quidditch 'cause _he_ knew that flying brooms freaked me out. And so _he_ _never_ mentioned quidditch in front of me, not even when he had got this brilliant, brand-new broom that he was so excited about and was itching _so badly_ to talk about... NOT EVEN THEN.

_Oh, Malfoy._

"…yeah sure! I'll let Ginny know…" Ron's voice dragged me back to reality. Oh, how annoying! I fought against the urge to smack him on the ribs while Ron walked off to search for Ginny.

Harry turned to me as we settled down at the Gryffindor table. "So! What's up, Hermione?"

"Nothing new… Chicken casserole, Harry?" I asked, scooping a little on my own plate and a much larger pile on his.

"Thanks!" He dug in immediately, not bothering to eat with grace and manners.

I sipped my orange juice – right, I couldn't stand the smell of pumpkin – and stared at the Slytherin table… Unlike all my male friends, _he _was the only one who ate with grace and tidiness…

"HEY!"

"_Whaaat?_" I exploded. Who dared to stop me from day-dreaming, _again?_

"You're building sand castles again! Stop dreaming! Your chicken casserole's just slipped onto your robes!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, damn!"

Harry muttered a dry-cleaning spell at my uniform.

"Thanks!"

"Dude, what's up with you lately? You're acting so weird." Ron came to sit next to me and started eating an apple pie and a chicken leg at the same time.

"Nothing!" I narrowed my eyes as he started licking the chicken.

"Fine… Hey! Wanna come and watch us practice tonight?" Harry asked happily, with his mouth full of chicken.

And so I simply dug into my remaining casserole and remained quiet while Harry and Ron continued their endless conversation of quidditch.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, everyone! :D<br>Thanks for reading! Just wanna let you know that your reviews mean a lot to me!  
>I'll update as soon as possible :)<br>And yeah I know I mentioned a ferret but not the Giant Squid yet... but I promise that this story IS going to be about the Giant Squid! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A huge thank you to all the readers who have listed my story into their lists of favourite stories n alerts:) I'd apprceciate it if you could leave a teeny review... Love you all, anyway. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the giant squid.**

**Chapter 2 _Oh no._**

**H/POV**

I arrived at the library and dumped all my books onto a mahogany table.

Yeah, this was one of the privileges of being Head Girl. When you're Head Girl, people actually listened to you. When you're Head Girl, people were actually sort of scared of you. When you're Head Girl, you got to keep a table, which was originally designed for four, all to yourself.

Oh, and when you're Head Girl, people in the library stayed away from you so you could work quietly on your own.

"Hey Granger," A familiar voice appeared. Okay, maybe all people stayed away from you except the owner of that voice.

I raised my head, with a wide, unstoppable smile on my face.

"Yeah?"

"Need help with Transfig…" He was holding a book.

"Alright," I answered.

He eyed me warily before sitting down.

"Here, on this page…" Draco flipped open his Transfiguration textbook to a certain page, and pushed it towards me. "This paragraph…" He tapped lightly on the bottom right part of the page with his index finger.

I read the small words silently:

_Ferrets have long been known as the only species of mammals that can be transfigured to inquire the ability of breathing, absorbing oxygen and maintaining life underwater through the spell of "Aquaferreto"._

I stopped and eyed him with a questioning look. Professor McGonagall had just performed this spell in front of us today. What did he have to ask about?

He seemed to have read my mind. "Go on," he urged with a sense of uneasiness.

I shrugged and read on:

_Ferrets are also creatures that consist of the most sensitive body from transfiguration spells of all other organisms among animalia. Therefore it is greatly recommended that humans should not transfigure himself/herself into a ferret, as the consequences may include: inability of breathing normally, transforming between human and ferret occasionally, and transforming into a ferret when in the touch of lake water._

I looked up to see worry piling up on his face.

"Well, I knew all of these ages ago… and the words are pretty easy enough for you to comprehend…" I coolly shoved the book back to his slightly shaking hands.

"Granger, don't you see? Don't you see-" He began, leaning closer. I could see that he was starting to panic. I tried my best to suppress my laughter.

"Hmm?" I leaned in as well, raising my eyebrows.

"I- Fourth year- Moody- Ferret- I-" He stammered.

I couldn't help but burst into silent giggles.

Draco narrowed his eyes and hissed, "It's not funny."

"Seems that you should go to Professor McGonagall." I suggested.

"No! How embarrassing! I've had enough of that in Transfig today!" He scowled.

"And you think it's not embarrassing to ask for my help?" I snickered.

He just looked at me with his puppy eyes.

"I can't help you… what do you want from me?" I sighed, falling for his trick as always.

"I have no idea! You're the brightest witch of our age! _You_ think of something!" He said in exasperation.

"Fine, fine… now, have you ever transformed back into a ferret before, ever since that incident?" I ran a hand through my wavy hair.

"Nah!"

"Hey that's a good sign!" I said.

He didn't respond.

I reached over to shake his shoulder.

"Look, we'll figure this out together, alright?" I said reassuringly. "Like what the Ravenclaws love to say: there must be a logical explanation to this."

He looked up and grimaced.

"Yeah, thanks-"

"Hey! You know what we should do first?" I suddenly exclaimed when an idea came to me while I caught a glimpse of the last line of Draco's textbook. (Right, I exclaimed in the _library._ But I've told you already: no one dared to stop me, coz I was _Head Girl._ So I exclaimed like a boss, hahaha!)

"What?" He asked, frowning.

"We should go check out the lake!"

Half an hour later, after a detour to dump all my belongings back to my dorm, and his back to his dorm, we went down to the lake.

**(A/N: In my story, Head Girls **_**did not**_** have their own dorms and **_**did not**_** share a common room with the Head Boy, for safety reasons :/ Boys and girls should keep rightful distances and live separately. And Draco Malfoy **_**was not**_** Head Boy coz simply no one wished a former death eater to be a leader of the student body :/ Anyway, on with the story…)**

The sky was purplish-red now; the radiant sun was about to disappear from the horizon; the originally bluish-green lake was now pitch black. We stopped quietly to watch the amazing sunset.

And suddenly all became dark. Chilly winds from the north slashed harshly across my cheeks.

"I've never been so cold for a long time," Draco said.

"Cold? It's freezing here!" I clenched my teeth. Strong, crisp wind was still blowing against us and my skin has gone numb.

"Yeah I know! Good thing that I brought my hot apple pie with me from the dinner table!" Draco smiled at me, holding his apple pie like there's no tomorrow. I rolled my eyes.

"Dump it! Let's focus on your ferret spell!" I shrieked.

"No, I am not dumping my pie…! But you're right - let's get started." He took a big bite of the apple pie. "So what do we do now?" He asked with his mouth full.

Okay, maybe I was wrong – he didn't really have much grace than Ron while eating pies… I lost in thought.

"Hey Granger, I'm freezing! So what do we do to get the spell off of me?" Draco bellowed next to me.

"R-right! First, you try to touch the lake water." I instructed.

"What! Are you nuts? I'd freeze!" He protested, but started shrugging off his robes anyway.

"_Are you mental? Just dip your hand into the water, stupid!" _I nearly screamed.

"Oh, oh yeah, right." He grinned. I sighed.

Ever so slowly, he started dipping one finger into the water… I held my breath.

"_Wait!"_

I jumped. "What?"

"_What if I turn into a ferret after touching the lake water? I might get stuck being a ferret forever!" _He yelled.

I tried to calm him down but accidentally shoved the apple pie in his hands into the lake… we both froze as a huge, dark water wall came shoving into our faces. The last thing I saw was a pair of greyish-blue eyes and dozens of enormous tentacles.

_"Oh no."_

**A/N: Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey thanks again for all the favourites n alerts, so I know you guys really did read my story:) Anyway here's chapter 3.!I won't say no to reviews but it's all up to you. Btw this chapter's got some basic biological stuff, but it's really basic, so no worries - I think you all have the knowledge of handling it:) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Disney or whatsoever.**

**Chapter 3 _Small intestine?_**

**H/POV... as always**

The first thing that came to sense was pain.

I opened my eyes.

My whole body ached like hell. Every cell in me was in excruciating pain. Fire swallowed me whole. I could feel my limbs but I could not move. My body was throbbing itself, following the movements of the walls and grounds surrounding me. It was as if I was in a... a churning stomach.

I could hardly breathe – waves of liquid with a smell of blood swarmed into my nose and I nearly puked – the unidentified liquid came up almost to my chin… a few more inches and I'd be drowned.

My throat went extremely dry and nasty when I attempted to scream, to let out my fear, agony and exasperation.

I was blind. Everything was swallowed by darkness. I had absolutely no idea where I was. Desperation, terror and anxiety persistently shred my Gryffindor courage into pieces; I could feel moisture piling up upon my eyes: hot, prickly and swift, as they rolled down my cheeks.

I have never felt so helpless and hopeless in my life.

Not even when I was at the Malfoy Manor being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. _Not even then._

Suddenly, I felt my legs being sucked downwards. The liquid/something was pulling me under.

"Granger? _Granger!" _A distant voice yelled.

Draco! I totally forgot about him! Oh my God!

"Malfoy! Malfoy!" I cried, not bothering to hide my fear.

"_Where are you?"_

"Here!" I screamed as the liquid washed over my head.

_I'll never see him again,_ I thought in despair.

And unconsciousness took over me again.

* * *

><p>Someone was tapping my face lightly.<p>

"Granger? Hermione? _Wake up!"_

Hmm. Draco's voice.

"_Hermione!"_ Panicked, now.

I slowly opened my eyes. Oh gosh I was still blind! And my skin still hurt like hell! Well, at least the liquid's gone now.

"Thank God! You finally wake up!" Draco said in relief.

"Draco! Where are you?" I wailed.

"Here! I'm right here."

I felt his grip around my back, with another under my neck. He pulled me onto his laps.

I threw my arms around his neck without a thought, and he tightened his around me in return.

"I thought we'd die! I thought…"

"It's okay now. You'll be fine." He said.

I suddenly pulled back and cried, "I'm blind! I can't see, Draco! _I can't see!"_

"No, it's just dark in here. You didn't go blind, silly!" He rubbed my back soothingly.

_"No! I am blind! I can't see at all!"_

He held my face with his steady hands. "Calm down! Look at me, can you see me?"

I tried to focus on the darkness ahead. And after around a minute, when my eyes have adjusted themselves to the darkness, Draco's face became clearer and clearer in front of me.

Slowly, I fixed my gaze on his face.

"Hey! I can see you! _I can see you!" _I screamed in delight and relief. He laughed. I felt the urge to smack my lips against his, but supressed it.

Then his laughter stopped, "Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"I think I'm fine… and you?" I didn't mention the pain of my skin to him. He didn't need to be stressed out again.

"Healthy as a horse," he assured me.

"Where are we, anyway?" I asked.

I saw him grimaced in the dark.

"I think we're inside the Giant Squid. I think... we've been eaten by it." He whispered.

* * *

><p>My vision blurred a bit, and my limbs went numb.<p>

"Hey, don't faint again!" Malfoy said warningly and shook my shoulders.

"No, I ain't gonna faint… How the heck did we end up in here?"

"The apple pie must have attracted the Giant Squid…" He said sheepishly as I glared at him.

"Damn you and your apple pie!" I yelled, and got away from him.

"I never knew Giant Squids love apple pies! But can you blame them? I told you, apple pies are _good._" Draco demanded.

"I don't give a shit about their eating preference!" I screeched.

"Well then, can you quit shouting? I think I'm going deaf!" He shouted back.

I grabbed his ear and yelled into it, _"Fine!"_ He winced at my loud voice.

"That's enough. We must be in the duodenum of the Giant Squid! We slid from the stomach to the small intestine..." I said, trying to make things seem logical.

"And the thing that sucked and snapped me must have been the pyloric sphincter!" I continued while Draco stared at me like an idiot. "The strong contractions pushed us into the duodenum... yeah..."

"What?" I stared back.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He said.

"What? Didn't you study biology?"

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing. Muggle stuff." I waved my hand impatiently.

"Oh, okay." He shrugged.

"But I wonder why this Squid have the mammals' digestive system... but I guess it's not a primitive creature... it exists in the magical world and its ancestors might have mutated..." I said.

"I still don't know what you're babbling about," Draco frowned.

"Just ignore me while I do my thinking!" I snapped.

"So those terrible liquid must have been its gastric juice! No wonder it stung so badly! The pH value must have been extremely low! We've slid from the pyloric sphincter!" I said, lost in thought.

He blinked at me. "That's weird. I didn't feel anything at all in those juice."

"What? You didn't feel a thing? It hurt so bad that I thought I'd die!" I exclaimed. "In fact, it still hurt now," I cringed.

"The juice hurt you?" He frowned, took my left hand and pushed back my white uniform sleeve.

"Lumos," he muttered.

"Duh! You could have shown me some light when I thought I was blind!" I complained loudly, but he wasn't listening.

Instead, Draco placed the light of his wand onto my skin. I gasped.

My skin was pink. Bubbly pink.

He stroked my pink skin with the lightest touch, and immediately my hand withdrew in reflex action due to the pain.

"Ow!" I whimpered and quickly rolled down my sleeve again to cover my bare skin.

"What? It hurts when I touch you?"

"Yes! It hurts a lot! But it doesn't hurt as much when it's covered by clothing."

"That's so weird. How about now?" Draco rubbed my arm, which was now covered by my shirt.

"No. Not really. Just a bit." I answered.

"Okay… then keep your skin under your clothes."

"Okay."

"So what do we do now?" I asked and sat down on the slippery "ground" of the small intestine of the Giant Squid. He shrugged.

"I wonder where the intestinal juice is. It's probably alkaline." I said.

"Oh, that. I cleared all the liquid in the Squid." Draco said casually, and smiled.

"You… Whaaaat?"

"Yeah, I just did a simple clearing spell and all the liquid's gone. Or else why'd you think we'd survived?" He rolled his eyes.

"First, thanks for saving me. And second, so how will this Giant Squid survive without its essential digestive juice?" I demanded. "It might just die!"

"You're fussing over the Squid right now? Think of ourselves first before you go and set up some Society for the Promotion of Squidish Welfare!"

I was about to retort while my corners of my mouth uncontrollably went up, and laughed.

**A/N: Here you go! Review if you can! Love you all and thanks for reading! Have a good day:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's been a year! But summer's here so…... CHAPTER 4 is up *winks***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the giant squid.**

**Chapter 4 _A Malfoy's cold, but not heartless_**

**H/POV**

"So what do we do now?" Malfoy repeated my question earlier.

"What? You're asking me?" I turned to him. "I asked you that!"

"Who pulled us to the lake to check on the lake, duh?"

"Who chickened out and panicked and was afraid to be a ferret for life?" I retorted cynically.

Guess I stepped on his nerve.

"Granger!" He yelled in disbelief. "We're inside a squid! If you want to die I'm not stopping you, but I'm the sole heir to the great, grand Malfoy Manor, as well as the rest of the family's countless inheritance!" He threw his hands up in frustration.

"Look who's talking! We're about to die and you can't think of anything other than your filthy money!" I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Malfoy stood up and held his hands in a gesture to calm himself down. "You know what? I'm not going to fight with you. We can fight all we want when we get out of this squid coffin. Right now, I think I should be the mature one and finally show my long hidden potential of being a life-saving leader."

"Ha-ha!" I snickered. "Right! You be the leader and get us out alive!" I folded my arms and glared at him.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is…" He scratched his head.

"You haven't an idea, have you?"

"No,"

"Just as I thought."

He plopped back down next to me. I stood up.

"I'm going to turn you into a ferret."

"What? No! Have you lost your mind? No more jokes, okay? Get serious!" Malfoy snapped.

"I AM being serious!" I snapped right back at him. "Would you let me finish? I HAVE to turn you into a ferret! It's dangerous to turn someone into a ferret, and not everyone could survive. But apparently you've been there and done that. So I'm turning you into a ferret, that way I can put the _Aquaferreto_ spell on you, so you'd be able to survive underwater and swim back to shore."

"Granger," he simply gave a snort. "That's not going to work. Besides, I can't even swim."

"But- wait, what? Really? You can't swim? Okay, sorry," I quickly apologized when I met his deadly glare. Malfoys are Malfoys. Not to be shamed or laughed at. Woah. "Where was I? Oh right, even if you are not capable of swimming in your human form, you'd have no problem at all to master the skills of swimming when you're in your ferret form." I said solemnly.

"No," he said shortly.

"Why?"

"Who's there to turn me back into human again? What if I got stuck forever as a stinkin' filthy ferret?" He wrinkled his nose.

"Draco Malfoy! The point is to survive! God knows how deep under the water we're in? There's no way we can afloat to water surface alive as humans-"

"Besides," he interrupted loudly. "What about you?"

"I'll stay here when you go fetch help." I answered. "That's part of the plan too."

"No, there's no way I'm leaving you here. If you want out, we go together." He said seriously. I stared deep into his fierce, greyish silvery eyes, but I failed to find any familiar trace of amused twinkle in his orbs. He returned my glare, fearless, confident, and firm. I scowled angrily, and he did the same.

For the next few minutes, the both of us were silent. I wasn't sure what to think. Was I supposed to feel… touched?

I found myself getting lost in his eyes…

"That's an idiotic thought," I put myself together and eventually broke the ice.

"No, it's not." He replied. "It's an act of great selflessness, maturity, and nobility - coming from a Malfoy, of course." A smug returned to his now-relaxed face.

"Stop trying to pretend to be nice. You're just trying to hide the fact that you're a scardy-cat." I was glad the teasing mood was back on. Gosh, note-to-self: never get serious with Draco Malfoy, or you'd get mesmerized by his damned attractive eyes.

"You know nothing about me, Granger." He whispered, squinting his eyes into a line; he walked away and sat down, with his back facing me.

Okay, I've had enough of his mood swings.

I ignored him and lay down on my sides and went to sleep.

**D/POV**

She didn't know what she was talking about.

She must have been out of her mind to raise such a freakin' suggestion.

To stay here alone in a giant squid's- I wasn't even sure which part of it are we in. All those books must have burdened her poor brain too much.

It's not like I cared about her, I just didn't want to slice open the giant squid to find my classmate lying inside it, as dead as a fish. 'Cause I knew she'd die if I simply left her here. I'd be scarred for life seeing that scene. I'd rather that the both of us just stay here and die together.

No, I'm not being romantic, alright? That's- common sense. Yeah. That's what it is!

And… how could I leave her here? This whole thing, no matter how much denial I was in, was my responsibility. It's onto me to get us out of here. I'd just have to think of a way…

I glanced at her sleeping form and for once, I felt my heart melting.

I went over and lay down next to her, trying to clear my mind and fall asleep.

A Malfoy's cold, but not heartless.

**H/POV**

Boy, was it cold to sleep inside a giant squid!

It's strange that my body wasn't cold, though my poor hands and feet were.

And what was that around my waist!

I turned slightly to find a Draco Malfoy sleeping right next to me, his arms snaking around my body, his face buried in my hair.

That feels, hmm, good. His face's simply alluring. His arms felt so strong and secure. I almost forgot how tall he had grown over the years. I've always seen him as a boy, but now, in his embrace, it's the first time I considered him as a fully grown man.

_Hermione!_

Right, right, sorry.

"Draco Malfoy! Just what do you think you're doing!" I yelled as loudly as I could.

He yawned in repsonse, not bothering to open his eyes, and held on tighter when I attempted to unlock his iron grip.

But when that brat kept ignoring me, I wiggled around to face him, stared at his handsome face in awe for a few seconds, and opened my mouth...

**A/N: Review please. Click that button down there. Good day to you all!**


End file.
